Mikan Gets Pissed
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Mikan is tired of Luna flirting with Natsume and when Luna goes to far Mikan snaps and chaos occurs


HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE, IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT I HAVENT HAD TIME TO POST ANYTHING! SO HERE IS A ONESHOT AS A SORRY TO ALL OF MY READERS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND O PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! ENJOY! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN THIS ANIME IN ANYWAY NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS!

Mikan was sitting in her seat, wondering what she should do about Luna. She has been constantly flirting with her boyfriend Natsume, and no matter what she does to stop her from doing it; it won't work. She sighed and laid her head on the desk, not being able to think of anything.

Natsume, who sits right next to her, knew that something was bothering her because she seemed troubled. Also the fact that she hasn't said one word since she entered the room, and she looked gloomy and deep in thought about something. He knew that Mikan was frustrated with Luna, and that she didn't like her hanging all over him like she did. To be honest he hated it too, and he just can't seem to get rid of her.

He knew that Mikan was getting really mad and figured that it was the reason why she was acting this way, and he hated seeing her so depressed like this and wanted to cheer her up. But every time they were together Luna would randomly show up and get in the way, and she would grab him and run off somewhere leaving Mikan all by herself.

The classroom door opened and the problem and cause to all of their problems walked into the room, "Natsume-sama!" Luna seductively said. Mikan was getting really irritated and tried to block her out, but it was useless she was just too damn loud. Luna walked up to Natsume and then glared at Mikan, "You're in my seat you ugly girl, so I think it would be in your best interest to remove yourself from my seat and, oh I don't know, oh yea find a different seat!" she said. Mikan finally got really pissed and slowly got to her feet and then smacked her in the face, "two things you fucking slut! 1) I am NOT fucking stupid and I am really fucking tired of all your BULLSHIT and the fact that you never SHUT THE FUCK UP! So take a hint a shut that ugly fucking mouth of yours and SHUT THE FUCK UP! And lastly, this is NOT your seat its MY seat and so I think it would be in your best interest to, oh I don't know, GET THE FUCK UP OUTTA MY WAY and find another seat because this one, as you can see, is taken in case you are too stupid to come to that conclusion on your own. Also I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my boyfriend, because it makes me want to take this pencil and fucking kill you with it. So fuck off if you know what's good for you. Now GO THE FUCK AWAY!" she roared.

The whole class was in utter silence, and was shocked at her sudden outburst. Luna stood frozen in place with wide eyes and her mouth agape, not able to believe that she was just yelled at like that. Mikan began to get irritated at the fact that Luna was still in her face, "I'm sorry, it seems that I wasn't clear enough for your little brain to understand. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!" she exclaimed. Luna then ran out of the room and didn't even try to talk to Natsume at all.

Mikan sighed and then fell back into her seat, already tired from having to deal with her at all today, but she was glad that she was able to get her frustration out like that. Plus it seemed to have worked and gotten her point across; nobody said a word and was just frozen in place. They couldn't believe that Mikan did that, the sweet and loving Mikan that they all knew, yelling and angry at someone was a sight that they never thought they would see from Mikan of all people.

Hotaru has seen this side of her once before, back when they were in the village, and boy was it a sight to see. Hotaru knew that if you pushed her enough she would snap and Mikan's other side would come out…her angry side. So to see this side of her caused by Luna was no surprise to Hotaru in the least, but to everyone else this was the most shocking thing in the world.

Natsume was really surprised to see this side of his girlfriend, but he understood the reason for it and felt bad that it came down to this. He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight comforting squeeze. She sighed and squeezed his hand in return, needing the comfort and appreciating the effort he was giving to try to calm her down.

After a while the teacher finally entered the room, "Good morning my beautiful students! I have some unfortunate news for you all, as of this morning Luna transferred to a different academy in America. So she will no longer be joining us." He announced. The class went wide eyed and everyone's eyes went back to Mikan, who had a smile on her face knowing that she was the reason for her transfer.

After that announcement the class learned one valuable lesson, never piss Mikan off. The rest of the day passed and nobody really messed with her, knowing that she was still in a really bad mood. So they all just left her alone, even Hotaru left her alone, knowing full well that she needed time to cool down. Natsume stayed with her and just comforted her, he was the only person who could calm her down, and she was really grateful to have such a kind and caring boyfriend like him.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she was slowly calming down and just needed to have some quiet time so she could cool down. He just sat there and didn't say anything, knowing that she wanted to have peace and quiet for a little bit. So he just sat there and looked at her, not doing or saying anything, and was just there for her when she needed him to be.

After a while she felt calm and just sighed, "Thank you." She softly said after a while. He smiled and just nodded, "no problem. And may a I just say that I liked the Mikan I saw today." He said. She smiled and looked up at him, "You did huh? Well she pissed me off and I couldn't take it anymore, she deserved it and I'm glad she finally got the message and left because if she hadn't, she would have seriously regretted it. I was just so pissed and I hated how she told me what to do, and how she hung all over you as if you didn't have a girlfriend. It made me angry, so all I did was put her in her place is all." She said.

Natsume could tell that she was getting angry again and pulled her into his arms; he wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back. She was surprised at first, but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "it's okay, there is no need to get angry. She won't bother you or anyone else anymore, that's for sure, so calm down and just breathe ok?" he softly said. She nodded and slightly tightened her hold on him, and he did the same. They stayed like that for a while, just content with being in each other's arms.


End file.
